Please don't be in love with someone else
by skcamzlo5
Summary: My first fanfic story. Channy one-shot. ENJOY AND REVIEW! PEACE OUT!


**(A/N: This is my first fanfic story so i hope you guys like it. **

**Sadly, I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE AND TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONG.**sobbing..)':

**I hope you enjoy my story!)**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

SPOV

Here I am, sitting alone in my dressing room. I've been thinking a lot of things lately. Well, a certain someone actually. I've been thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper. Especially the things he had done for me. I remembered the time we met and he totally taught that I was the lunch lady and he asked for yogurt. He was completely adorable. One time, he danced with me in my secret prom. He went on a fake date with me. There's also the time he went to my apartment and knocked down my door to "save" me because I was in "danger." He also said that he would protect and save me from candy face. I just hope he does not fall in love with someone else. It was truly enchanting to meet Chad.

NPOV

Sonny remembered that she wrote a song for Chad. She then started strumming her guitar.

**ENCHANTED**

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can see, is that it was enchanting to meet you

You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Crossed the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

Little did she know that Chad was standing in her dressing room door and heard the song from the start to the end.

"I just wish he does not fall in love with someone else." Sonny sighed

"That was amazing." Chad said while entering her dressing room

"Chad! What are you doing here? Uh- did you – uh – hear anything?" She asked him nervously

"I heard everything from the start of the song" he said "So, who is it?"

"Who is who?" "I mean who is the guy you're talking about earlier."

"Why do you care?" She shot

"I don't, I'm just curious." He said

"You." She said quietly but enough for Chad to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?" He smirked

"It's about you! Ok? The song is about you." She covered her face with her palms

"Hey it's ok. There's nothing to be embarrassed about it. Actually the song you wrote for me in really amazing and I appreciate it." He said sincerely while removing her palms for Chad to see her beautiful face.

"Really, you really think it's amazing?" she asked

"So much." He replied

Sonny then hugged Chad and he hugged her back. When they released each other's arms, Chad said

"And I promise I will not fall in love with anybody except you and only you. So Sonny, will you be my girlfriend and I promise not to hurt you."

Sonny couldn't say a thing. She just nodded her head that made Chad really happy. He kissed her sweetly but full of love.

"So I'll pick you up at seven m'lady." He said while kissing her lightly on her cheek.

"Sure." She said and gave him a peck on his lips.

"And remember I won't be in love with someone else but you." Chad said

"Chad, I was enchanted to meet you."Sonny said

"Me too." Chad replied

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
